


Super Super Power

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been told a lie. What you think of as Super Saiyan is not really Super Saiyan. It is Super Super Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Super Power

Sub Zero was a newly discovered Kai Dimension revealed by Dende, whose eyes have developed so strongly in laser vision that he could see through multiple dimensions. At first he thought he was hallucinating. But no! It was a new dimension! A new practically barren dimension from the looks of it. All that the three visitors (Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks) could see was purple rock and a peculiar, old looking sword sticking out of the ground and a sign that read “Welcome to Sub Zero” and was signed “from the Kais.”

Ever curious, Goku and Trunks inspected the sword (while Vegeta huffed, because he was too superior to care about such meaningless things).

“What do you think it is?” Trunks asked.

“Dunno. Wonder if I can pull it out,” Goku mumbled while doing as he said. The sword slid out of the rock with a scream. I don’t mean that figuratively. It really screamed. All three Saiyan’s eyes widened (even Vegeta, though, luckily for him no one noticed), and Goku promptly dropped the screaming sword.  

With a puff of magical smoke the sword was replaced by a midget of an old man with a white beard so long it touched the ground.

Trunks, the first to recover, asked, “Are you Santa?”

Before the little man could speak, Vegeta lectured, “There is no such thing as Santa.”

Goku stroked his chin in thought. “We don’t know. This is another dimension after all.”

“So what,” Vegeta scowled, “you think that the infamous Santa Clause travels between dimensions to deliver presents on Christmas? Don’t make me laugh, Kakarot.”

Apparently disinterested in this turn of conversation, the little man pulled a pipe out of his woolly beard and began smoking it. That is, until he began to cough uncontrollably which caused visible soot to come out of his mouth.

Goku, the easiest target of said soot, jumped backward out of the line of fire. “Whoa, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just old old. That’s why they call me Old Old Kai.”

“That makes sense.”

“Wait, so you are a Kai too?” Trunks asked.

Vegeta smirked as if he had known all along, which he hadn’t. “This is a Kai dimension. It was more than obvious.”

“What are you young tykes doing here anyway?” Old Old Kai asked with a puckered brow. “Only Kais have entered this realm for as long as I’ve lived, which has been a long time, I tell you.”

“Well,” Goku began, all rainbows and sunshine, “Dende saw your dimension, so Vegeta and I thought it would be a cool new training site. And Trunks here,” he pointed to the preteen, ”tagged along.”

“I don’t know this Dende that you speak of, but I gathered that you are here to train. What exactly are you training?” The old man stroked his beard.

“You are a Kai. You can tell that we are Saiyans, can you not?” Vegeta demanded, dissatisfaction in his voice.

“Ah!” Old Old Kai shrieked. “Of course. You’ll have to forgive me, old old eyes and all.”

“Whatever, old man. Can we train in peace now?”

“Trying to become Super Saiyans, I take it?”

Goku grinned. “Actually, we have all become Super Saiyans already.”

Old Old Kai stepped forward eagerly, which caused him to trip and fall over his own lengthy facial hair. But don’t worry, he was still quite agile for an old old man and performed a cartwheel on the way to his feet once again. “My, can you be telling the truth? You shouldn’t go telling lies to your elders, you know.”

Vegeta smirked. “It is no lie. We are the most powerful beings of our dimension.” Old Old Kai looked on with interest as Vegeta began to transform, golden ki surfacing in visible form. “See?”

Old Old Kai’s face fell when his hair dyed yellow and eyes tinted blue. “You are no Super Saiyan.”

“Shut up old man. As if you know what a Super Siayan is anyway.”

“While it is true that few exist who have witnessed such beings, I am one of those few—one of the benefits of being so old.” He paused for a good laugh. “No, a Super Saiyan’s hair transcends any mere one color. Its rainbow hairstyle puts all other fashion styles to shame.”

“Rainbow hair? Cool,” Trunks exclaimed excitedly. “Can you teach me?”

Vegeta scowled. “Now hold on a second. If we are not Super Saiyans, then what is this power? And how does it compare to that legendary power?”

“To be honest, I haven’t the slightest clue. What you have stumbled upon is something beyond my comprehension. As for their power comparison,” three sets of Saiyan eyes bore into the old man, “yours is much stronger.”

Trunks nearly fainted. “Aw, man. I wanted rainbow hair. This sucks.” He began to kick at stray bits of rock.

“Hmm. Then we need to rename our power. Otherwise, we would be liars, and that’s not a good thing to be,” Goku rationalized.

“I know!” Trunks exclaimed looking up from the purple ground. “Super Super Power!” His ecstatic face clearly showed that he was proud of himself.

“Perfect,” Goku agreed.

Vegeta growled loudly. “Hell no!”

Goku cocked his head to the side. “Then what do you suggest we call it, Vegeta?”

Vegeta scowled for a few minutes in silent contemplation. “SSP.”

“SSP? What is that?”

“Super…” Vegeta paused in thought, “Saiyan Power.”

Goku smiled. “Oh, an acronym.” His face fell. “But, Vegeta, that also stands for Super Super Power.”

“No, it does not!”

“Okay, whatever you say, Vegeta.”


End file.
